


Is it soliciting if you aren't asking for money?

by dean_n_pie



Series: That Damn College AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is stuck flyering for the theater crew and he only has one flyer left before he can get out of the cold and take a nap. Now, if only the asshole who keeps checking his watch would just take the damn flyer and let him sleep already</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it soliciting if you aren't asking for money?

**Author's Note:**

> sigh
> 
> ive done it. ive started the college au
> 
> here we go.

Gabriel shivered against the cold, wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck. His hands felt like ice and his smile felt frozen on - literally. Snow dusted his eyelashes as he tried to blink it away, causing everything about 5’9 and up to look like dandruff had attacked it. He swore under his breath while no one was around him, freezing fingers clutching onto the fliers that the drama club had been asked to pass around campus.

Who’s bright idea was it to hand out fliers in the middle of fucking January, anyway? Everyone had their hands in their pockets and headphones blasting their music; no one was giving Gabriel a second glance. He checked his watch -  
his shift was over in about 10 minutes, and he still had almost 30 flyers to give out. 

He waved across the oval at Charlie, who was suffering just like he was, just on the south end. Lucky her, honestly. Most of the buildings were down there. People were only passing by Gabriel to get to the music building and the art center, which, hello? They didn’t need a flyer, they were probably on the schedule for the next week.

He glanced at his watch again. Classes were gonna be letting out in another minute, and he just had to get rid of 30 fliers. His supervisors had been really strict - they had to distribute all the fliers. No cheating. Of course, Gabriel had immediately thought of all the ways he could have slipped around that little rule, but then Missouri had looked at him with those damn eyes and.

Well. Sometimes it sucked having a psychic as the music director. She would be the first to know if Gabriel had tossed a couple on his way back to clock out. Plus, he hated that disappointed look on her face. It was like seeing your grandmother cry - uncomfortable, tragic, and made you feel like a piece of shit. And no one wanted that. Especially not the week before the show. Missouri could make your life hell if she wanted.

The clock struck, signaling the half hour, and Gabriel bounced on the balls of his feet. Just ten more lousy minutes and he’d be home free. His apartment was calling to him, a cup of warm cocoa and a hot shower, then maybe a nap before he had class at 5.

He plastered the fakest smile he’d ever worn on his face (and he was an actor) and almost forcibly shoved the fliers in everyone’s face until they would take one. Two minutes later and enough people had passed by to take 29 of the fliers, leaving him with a single bright pink slip of paper that would basically determine whether he got the cocoa or froze as an icicle for the next group to marvel at. Charlie had already headed back, grinning sympathetically over at Gabriel as she bounded up the steps to the auditorium for rehearsal and to clock out. He sighed, rubbing his hands together, and spotted someone coming his way.

The kid had dark hair and had to be a freshman. No one else would actually be wearing a lanyard; it was honestly tragic. Poor kid obviously hadn’t learned much at orientation. That was one of the first pieces of advice they gave. Lanyards were the first sign of freshman, and a virtual ‘won’t ever get laid’ symbol. Although, Gabriel had to admit, this kid was cute. He just looked so innocent and young. Gabriel wasn’t sure whether he wanted to pat his face cheeks or his ass cheeks.

"Hey!" he said, bounding over to the kid with the last reserves of his energy. "The theatre department is putting on a charity show to support the community, and disabled kids who don’t have the same opportunities as us. Care to come?" He winked at the end, but the kid just stared bemusedly at him. Gabriel pushed the flier closer to him and the kid paused, pulling a headphone out of his ear.

"What?"

Great, Gabriel thought. Cute, but probably an asshole. “The theatre department is giving a charity show. You should come.”

"Oh, no thanks," the kid said, glancing down at the flier. "Not interested." He looked down at his phone. "And I’m late."

"Look, man," Gabriel said. "Can you just take the flier?"

"Um," the kid said, eyes widening. "Really not interested. Sorry."

"Do you even care about the charity?"

"Well," the kid said, inching away toward the student union. "I’m meeting someone for help in, uh, a minute, and the union is about four minutes away. So, I gotta run."

His eyebrow raised when Gabriel stepped in front of him. “I know you didn’t hear because your headphones were in - extremely rude, by the way - but this charity concert benefits disabled kids.”

The kid looked conflicted, and Gabriel just sighed. “I don’t care if you come, just take the flier, please. Then I can leave.”

"Wow, you care a lot about this," the kid said. He stopped inching away and was looking at the paper with a renewed interest. Gabriel nodded emphatically. The idea itself had been his and Chuck’s - mostly his, but it was Chuck who found the charity they could donate to.

"Yeah, these kids don’t get a lot. This is how we give back." He waved the paper at the kid and barely resisted doing a fist pump when he took it. "Thought you were late?"

The kid shrugged. “Well, I got stopped by this annoying solicitor who cared a lot about his cause, and I was late anyway. My lab partner won’t mind.”

"What changed your mind?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. He’d never actually had someone stop and chat to him while he was doing this - most of the time people steadily ignored him, like if they didn’t acknowledge him he would just let them go about their business.

"I guess you basically forcing me to take a flier." The kid grinned down at him. Jesus, he was tall. "You look frozen. Wanna maybe grab a coffee sometime?" He sounded so sure of himself, but his cheeks were blushing something fierce. Gabriel wasn’t sure that his weren’t the same. It was a weird turn of events, but he wasn’t one to turn down an offer like that.

"Sure. Lemme just text my supervisor and tell her I’m done." The scary thing about Missouri was that she could even detect lies through text, and Gabriel thanked whatever gods existed that he actually didn’t have to lie this time. Somehow, she always just knew.

"Great," the kid said, biting on his lip. Gabriel was painfully reminded that the kid was just a freshman and probably way too young for him, but at the same time he was completely in awe at how cute he could really be. His smile looked like it could melt all the snow, and Gabriel internally swooned. Kid wasn’t as big of an asshole as Gabriel had thought, and he was decently attractive.

Well. Understatement.

"Let’s go, Sunshine." Gabriel ducked around him and headed toward the union. "Thought you had a date?"

"Yeah, about that. Kinda lied."

"Impressive acting. Totally believed you. I’m Gabriel Novak, by the way."

"Sam. Sam Winchester. And thanks. I think."

"Oh, and Sam?" Gabriel said, looping his arm through Sam’s. Jeez, the kid was like a furnace. He burrowed into his side, trying to escape the freezing cold air. "You’re buying."

Sam just laughed, hands shoved in his pockets as he led Gabriel toward the union.


End file.
